A Winchester Halloween
by Mutilated Pancake
Summary: Happy Halloween my Imperial Storm Army! Full summary inside! Rated K! Set season 8! De aged Winchesters and Castiel! Sis fic!


**A/N: Happy All Hallows Eve my Imperial Storm Army! And welcome new Padawans to my Dark Side Army. I hope you guys have a safe and fun Halloween! Go get lots of candy! I haven't even made a dent in mine. I love chocolate in all but I'm not really a candy person. I'm more of a cookie monster. I know I promised this yesterday or the day before but I got caught up in a few things. Sorry guys! But anyways, I have decided to put Kira in this story. To those who don't my OC you can read her bio on my profile, and she's in some of my other fics. She is a year younger than Dean but three older than Sam (In human years, in her wolf years she only three or four). Castiel is also in this fic. Kira and Cas, when I played this out in my head, made the fic a little better. So my ghouls and goblins let's grab some candy! It's show time!**

**Summary: It's Halloween at the Bunker! Sammy doesn't care for Halloween, but Dean wants to have fun! And poor Cas is clueless! Kira decides to talk to an old friend and work some magic. What has she done? And will the boys have fun? Let's go find out!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes are my own!**

**A Winchester Halloween**

It was All Hallows Eve at the Winchester Bunker. Or the Batcave as Dean often referred it to. Dean and Kira had decorated the Bunker top to bottom. They decided to make 'Haunted Bunker' and it looked amazing!

Right now Dean was working on some Halloween goodies in the kitchen while listening to the 'Monster Mash'. Sammy was where you'd usually find him, in the library. Kira and Castiel were out on a supply run.

Sam sighed. It was Halloween. One of his brother's favorite holidays. He didn't particulary like Halloween. He had nothing against it. It was just, it'd had been the day he had last seen his Jess alive. He sniffled and buried his nose in his book once more. He smiled when the door opened and he could hear his sister trying to explain Halloween to the clueless angel.

"I still don't really understand." Castiel said.

"You will. Eventually." Kira sighed. "Dean! We got the stuff you need!"

"Awesome!" Dean said coming in into the room. He was wearing his Batman apron his sister made for him when they first moved in. "Hey Sammy? You sure you don't want to help?"

"No. No, I don't uh want to wreck your kitchen. Plus I got more work to do." Sam said.

Dean sighed. "Alright. If you change your mind you know where to find me. Come on Cas." He grabbed the supplies and headed back to the kitchen. Castiel followed.

Kira looked at Sam and sighed as well. She went over and gave him a hug.

"It's okay." She whispered in his ear.

Sam cleared his thoart and nodded. He hugged back and Kira let him get back to work. Sammy got up and went to his room. He laid down on the bed and buried his face in his pillow.

Kira was in her room. She was lounging in her hammock trying to figure a way to make tonight more fun for everyone. She closed her eyes and jumped a little when one of her book hit the floor. She got up and saw it was her journal. When she got a bit older and since she wasn't human she did her own solo hunts more often than not, and like her father she too kept a journal. She looked at the page it opened up to and she smiled. Paradox. How could she have forgotten! SHe closed her journal and put it back in it's proper place. She moved to her locker, un locked it, and opened it. It was full of trinkets and treasures she gathered on her adventures. She found the one she needed, a large hour glass, and placed it on her altar.

"As the sands of time flow away, I dare not go astray, for the wrong path can lead me to my end, and for you they send, in my hour of need, I wish for you to fullfill one small deed, comeforth my Paradox." Kira chanted.

"My dear one! How you have grown!" The figure behind her said.

Kira turned and smiled. "I have grown Para. In human years I'd be in my early thirties, but since I'm a demonic non lunar werewolf, I'm only 3."

She gave the old time traveler a hug. He chuckled and returned the hug. When she released him she straightened his robe.

"Three! My a magical age for non lunars! You have such fun! Anyways kiddo. Down to business." Paradox said sitting down at her desk.

"To defeat the huns." Kira mumbled.

"What?" Paradox asked.

"What?" Kira mimicked.

Paradox chuckled and shook his head. "Now, what can I do for you kiddo?"

"Well, tonight is All Hallows Eve. And I want my boys to have fun, but we usually work Halloween and this year.." She started.

"This year you want them to relax and have fun for once." Paradox finished for her.

Kira nodded. "But I don't know what to do. Hence why I called you."

"Well my dear I have a solution to your problem. If you're willing to try my way." Paradox said.

Kira nodded. She was curious to know what her old friend had in mind. He stood up and chanted something in a language she barely knew. He turned to smile at her and he cupped her cheek lovingly. He handed her a bag saying she was going to need it. She peered inside and it had childerns Halloween costumes.

"My dear the deed is done. You have until midnight to enjoy the gift." He said disappearing.

She raced out of her room and nearly tripped. Regaining her balance she looked down to see what nearly caused her fall. There, in front of her stood a very small mop haired toddler no older than four.

"Sammy?" She asked.

"Kia! What happened to me?!" Sammy squeaked.

Kira couldn't help but smile. When Sammy was little he had a hard time pronouncing her name so he called her "Kia" or "Kiki." Dean did too until Sam learned to say her name right. All though over the years, Sam still sometimes called her Kiki. She scooped him up and headed for the kitchen. There stood Dean and Castiel. Dean was about eight or nine, and Castiel was about five or six.

"Sammy? Kira? What happened!?" Dean demanded.

"Hold that thought Dean." Kira said.

She gently placed Sammy on the floor and took out the cookies that Dean had been baking. She set them on the table to cool. She then got the frosting she bought earlier (even though Dean likes making it from scratch) and four knives set them down. She tied her waist legnth raven hair back, and placed each child on a stool and handed them a knife. While they iced the cookies, Kira explained everything. They were mad at her at first, but then it seemed like it could be fun.

After the cookies were iced, Kira made a quick supper of chicken nuggets and mac n cheese. Then she got out the kids costumes and told them they were going trick or treating.

Dean took off to his room and Castiel followed. Sam walked to his room slowly and changed. KIra shook her head. She was going to make sure Sammy had a good time tonight. She went to her room and got out an outfit she got during her solo travels. It was a gypsy's outfit. It was black and faded to red. She then got out some accesories that went with it, such as bracelets and anklets, then a black gemed necklace. She waved her hair and headed out to the library where her siblings were waiting.

"Look Kira! I'm Batman!" Dean exclaimed happily.

Kira chuckled and looked at Castiel he dressed like a black cat. He had ears, a tail, and was wear plain black t shirt and pants.

"I'm a kitty!" Castiel beamed.

"I see that." Kira smiled. "What are you Sammy?"

"I'm the 4th Doctow." He said. He felt a little better once he saw his costume.

"Well you certaintly are a handsome Doctor." Kira smiled.

"Kira you look beautiful!" Dean said.

"Thank you. On one of my solo hunts I helped some gypsys, and they gave me this as payment." Kira said.

"Can we go get candy now?" Castiel asked.

"Sure. Let's go!" Kira said.

Dean scooped up Sammy. He smiled sadly. He remembered when Sam was this tiny the first time. He, his dad, and his sister carried him most of time because they were afraid of him getting lost. Outside Kira smiled. Her friend thought of everything. There was a wagon and trick or treat bags waiting for them. Dean set Sammy in the wagon and Kira put Castiel in too. Dean opted to walk and hold his sisters hand. At the first house Castiel followed Dean and did what he did, Sammy was a little shy and needed a little nudge. By the tenth house Sam didn't play shy guy and was having fun.

"Kira look!" Sammy squeaked.

Kira looked to where he was pointing and she laughed. It was a full moon. Being a non lunar werewolf she could whenever she felt like, not by the moon. Though when she was younger, she would bask in the moonlight as she still does from time to time, and Sammy would sneak out of bed a lay with her until he fell back to sleep. She would carry and tuck him back in bed and whisper something in his ear. She shook her head and they continued on.

About an hour later found them heading back to the bunker. Dean was now in the wagon curled up with Sam snuggled into his side and Castiel on the other. She woke up Dean and he carried Sam to his room, and Kira decided to let Cas sleep in her room. She placed him on her mattress and tucked him in. She kissed his forehead and went to quickly changed into her clothes and went to check on her brothers. She went to Dean first and smiled. He fell to sleep still in his costume and clutching his candy bag. She careful removed the bag and tucked him in. She kissed his forehead.

"Sweet dreams big brother." She whispered in his ear.

Dean smiled in his sleep and snuggled further into his blankets.

Kira went to go check on Sammy. She smiled when she found him like he found Dean. She careful removed his bag and scarf around his neck, she tucked him in and kissed his forehead.

"Good night my Sammy. Your innocence has been restored." She whispered like she did all those years ago.

Sammy sighed contently snuggled into his blanket. She smiled and returned to her room. She climbed into her hammock and drifted off.

The next morning found her heading into kitchen where she heard her siblings chatting and laughing. She went in and laughed. Her boys were trading candy and eating the cookies Dean made last night.

'Definitely my boys.' She thought. "I don't think that's a suitable breakfast."

"Oh come on Kir! Have some chocolate!" Dean said tossing her her favorite. 3 Muskateers.

She popped it in her mouth and snagged a cookie. She found herself eating candy and cookies for breakfast, lunch, and supper. And tomorrow she knew she was going to deal with some sick boys. At least she could hold her sugar. She laughed again.

"What's so funny?" Sam asked.

"Nothing." She said stuffing another cookie down her throat.

This Halloween was definitely a Winchester one. And they couldn't wait for next year!

**Whoo! I hope you guys enjoyed it! I did! Ironically I was baking my own Halloween cookies while trying to type this! My laptop is now covered in flour and cookie dough...looks yummy!**

**Until We Meet Again in the Adventure! NANANANANA BATMAN!**


End file.
